Katie the Killer Switched Over To Quotev
by KatietheKiller285
Summary: Katie is Jeff and Jane the Killers daughter. When she was born her mother(Jane) died of complications. Her dad(Jeff) died a week before she was born. After her parents deaths a police officer named Chief took her in. Chief was brutally killed on Katie's sixth birthday. She was sent to another family. The night of her eighth birthday Katie started killing.
1. Chapter 1

My O.C

Hi, my name is Katie, or in public I'm known as Katie The Killer. My parents are Jeff and Jane the Kiler. I have a brother and sister. Their names are Emma and Shaun, They are twins. I love to prank, read, play video games, and kill.


	2. Chapter 2

The Start of my terrible life

Chief's pov

"How the hell is this kid's parents be Jeff and Jane the killer?!" the chief exclaimed. One of the other officers replied,"Chief, We shouldn't let that out to the public." Mean while I was rocking the baby girl to sleep. She liked it. Her name was Katie short for Kathryn. I didn't care who her parents were either, i'm adopting her.

I adopted Katie two weeks ago, So far she's enjoyed everything. She is a very smart child to. Katie had green eyes, pale skin, and short stubs of Brown hair. Sadly someone passed around that Katie is two killer's daughter was adopted by a police officer, so everyone started figuring who the girl was. I know that when she get's older she will probably figure out who her parents are, but when the time comes I'll tell her that I love her like she was my own daughter.

Six Years Later…

Today is Katie's birthday so I'm throwing her a little celebration. She has already figured out who her real family is but she doesn't care. When she figured it out she said to me, " Chief I don't care who my parents are, I still think your my dad". I was so happy that she still saw me as her dad. For her birthday I gave her a picture of us when she was one, we were at the park, she was in a swing and I was pushing her. Katie replaced my other daughter that my ex-girlfriend had. She had a baby girl, her name was Lucy. The mother died of complications like Katie's mom did.

Later on in the night after Katie had her birthday party I saw someone who was really tall walk in to my room. This person looked like a skeleton in a circus master outfit. The top hat and the suit, he even had the whip. He tied my hands and feet up with rope he had then he started going to Katie's room.

Katie Pov

When I woke up there was a tall man standing over my bed. I was terrified. He covered my mouth and slung me over his shoulder. I kicked and punched but he didn't let go. Chief was tied up in his room. The tall man grabbed Chief and started walking to the basement. The man somehow put shackles in the wall . He hooked me up in a small set and hooked Chief to another set. The man said, "Hello my name is Circus Master, now let us begin ". He grabbed a knife out of his pocket and walked towards me. Suddenly Chief yelled, "Take me instead, please"! Circus master turned around and walked to Chief. Circus master started cutting in Chief's chest. He cut in a oval pattern in chief's chest. The flesh came off and Chief's organs was shown. Circus master studied them and started cutting them out. He cut one kidney, then he stabbed Chief's heart. Finally the police came because a neighbor heard me screaming my head off. "Well, I have to go, bye". Chief rasped, "Katie, I love you please remember me later on in life". "No, please dad don't leave me!" I screamed at him. Some of the police officers found me in the basement crying my head off. On my sixth birthday I started losing my sanity. "My God, Katie are you okay?!" a friend of Chief's exclaimed.

While I was at the police station one officer answered a the phone. "Katie, someone want's to talk to you". I walked over and took the phone, "Hello?". "Katie, it's Lucy's mom. The person who killed Chief killed Lucy". Lucy was my only friend because some parents found out who my parents were, Lucy's family was the only family that accepted me to be friends with Lucy. Only two hours after my dad was murdered my only friend gets murdered by the same person? I couldn't hold back tears now. I started crying uncontrollably, so a police officer took the phone from me and asked what happened. The next day was Chief's and Lucy's funerals. After the funerals my new family took me home.

This family was a horrible family. The father was abusive, the mother was always sick in bed, and there daughter was shy and had no self esteem. The first thing my "father" made me do was sweep the halls and mop them. My "sister" had to do the dishes and cook dinner. Amelia (the sister) was twelve at the time. I was still six.

After my seventh birthday, Smie Dog showed up. Amelia was washing the windows when she saw him. I was sweeping the floors. "Katie, please come here". I walked over by her and she pointed to Smile. Well, at that time Smile looked at Amelia. She stood stock still for a few minutes with her mouth hanging open and her eyes were as wide as they could. An idea came into my mind, "Amelia, can I go outside and pet the dog?" I asked. She didn't answer so I went outside anyways. The dog started growling at me as I walked closer. I held out my hand and said, " Hey Smile, I'm Katie. I'm your owner's daughter". When I said owner he started licking my face. For the first time since I was adopted I was happy.


End file.
